Fericita ziua tatălui
by ilse23
Summary: A Father's Day fanfic for Callen. A little one shot sequal to Box of the past.


**A/N: A little Father's day fanfic for Callen and Marisa. A one shot sequal to Box of the past.**

**I do not own NCISLA or the character. I just own Marisa. **

* * *

This was the first Father's day since Marisa had found out Callen was her birth father. She wasn't sure what do to. She had always spent Father's day with her adoptive father, but now she had Callen in her life too. Would he expect her to do something for Father's day? Would he be upset if she didn't? How would her adoptive father feel about that?

After her run she showered and dressed up. She sat around her apartment for a little while thinking about what she should do for Callen. Just before noon she went to her parent's house. She would always go there of Mother's and Father's day and they had lunch together.

"Happy Father's Day dad," Marisa said as she gave him her present.

"Thank you Marisa. It's very nice."

"You're welcome dad."

They had a very lunch together. Marisa and her mother cleaned up afterwards.

"So how are you and Callen doing?" Marisa's mother asked.

"We're doing fine. It's a bit weird sometimes at work considering his kinda my boss, but we get along great."

"That's good. So are you gonna do something with him for Father's day too?"

"I don't know. I kinda want to since he's my father too but I'm not sure about it. You think dad would be okay with it if I did?"

"Yes sure, he knows you love him like he was your birht father. He's glad you found your biological father."

"Even if I did do something with him I wouldn't know what."

"Buy him a nice present or take him out to dinner or something."

"I'll think about it. I even don't know if he has time."

"Well you can always call him or stop by his place."

"I'll see," Marisa said and she walked into the living room and sat down on the couch next to her father. "Hey dad, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Mari, what's up?"

"Would it be okay with you if I also did something tonight with Callen?"

"Sure sweetie, that's absolutely fine. He's your father too. And it's his first Father's day as your father so you should do something special with him."

"Really? You don't mind? I thought it might make you feel uncomfortable."

"No, it's fine. I know I have a special place in your heart and you should make room for him too."

"Thanks dad," Marisa said and she gave him a hug.

"You're welcome sweetie. I'm happy for you that you two get along great."

"Yeah me too. Even though I have you and mom I'm glad I found out where I came from."

"Yeah that's nice to know. And I'm glad he wants to be part of your life."

"Yeah me too. I'm pretty lucky."

"How's that?"

"I have 2 fathers now."

"Yes you do, so you should do something with him too. It's his first Father's day."

"Yes I think I will. Just have to figure out what."

She spent some time at her parents' house before she went back home at 3pm. She decided to text Callen to see if he was busy tonight.

Callen was sitting at home practicing his Russian when his phone chirped. He saw he had a message from Marisa. He opened it and read it.

'Hey dad, I was wondering if you have something to do tonight, if not I would like it if you could come over here for dinner.'

'Sure sounds good. 6 okay?'

'6 is fine. See you then.'

Marisa went to the store to buy some food for tonight and also bought a present for Callen.

She was pretty nervous as she was preparing dinner. She hoped Callen would like the present he got her and that he appreciated it that she thought about him on Father's day. She knew Callen wasn't big on the holidays and such but she hoped he would enjoy Father's day from now on. Dinner was just about ready as the doorbell rang. She opened the door.

"Hey dad," Marisa said and she gave him a hug. "Thanks for coming."

"Sure anytime. I like spending time with you."

"That's good. Dinner is ready."

"Great, it smells delicious," Callen said as he sat down on the table.

"I hope you like it," Marisa said as she put the dinner on the table.

She had prepared an oven dish. Potatoes, meatloaf, paprika and leek with curry sauce.

"Hmm, this is delicious," Callen said when he had taken a bite.

"Thanks. So how was your day?"

"It was good. Went for a run this morning and did some stuff around the house and was practicing my languages a bit."

"That's good."

"How about you?"

"I also went for a run this morning and for lunch I went to my parents house and then I came home and did some shopping and prepared dinner."

"How far did you run?"

"8 miles."

"Nice. Maybe we could go running together sometime."

"I'd like that."

"Good. How is are your courses going? You got another test coming up right?"

"Yeah for offensive driving, but I'm sure I'm gonna pass that with flying colors."

"Yeah no doubt, they way you drive that should be a walk in the park."

"I drive just fine, thank you very much. Besides I'm not the one who had to go to traffic school."

"That was just one time. I'm a very good driver. Did Sam tell you that?"

"Maybe. If you like I could give you some driving lessons," Marisa said with a smile.

Callen looked at her with a bit of stern face. But he had to smile as he saw Marisa's face.

"Okay there's definitely not a doubt that you're my daughter. You sound just like me."

"Well that's nice to know."

"Yeah, just let me know if you need some help with any of your courses."

"Well I could maybe use some help with my fighting skills. Ah wait maybe that's not such a good idea. I don't want you to feel bad when I beat your ass."

"You beat my ass? Highly unlikely."

"Unlikely. The first time we trained together it was a tie. I've done some more training since then so I think I could probably beat you this time."

"Alright you're on. Tomorrow morning, gym 8 o'clock."

"I'll be there."

They had a very nice dinner and just talk about some stuff. After dessert Marisa went to get Callen's present.

"Here dad this is for you," Marisa said as she handed Callen her present.

"For me? Why?" Callen asked surprised as he took the present.

"It's Father's day today."

"Really? It is? Didn't notice that."

"Yeah it is and since you're my father I wanted to get you something nice, being this is our first Father's day together. Happy Father's day dad."

"Well thank you. That's very nice of you."

"Go ahead, open it."

Callen opened the present and was surprised by what he found inside.

"You like it?" Marisa asked.

"Yes it's very nice. Where did you get this?"

"A little shop at the mall. They have things from all over the world."

"It's very nice. This will certainly get a special place. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you like you like it."

"I love it. Thank you."

They sat at the table chatting a bit before Marisa asked if he wanted something to drink. Marisa went to grab Callen a beer as Callen sat down on the couch. Marisa cleared the table before she joined Callen on the couch with a glass of wine."

"Here's to us, father and daughter," Marisa said.

"To us," Callen said and they clinked glasses and took a sip. "I really like what you've done to the place."

"Thanks. I like living here. It's so much better then at the dorm house. My own place."

"Yes, your own place. You know it took me a while to get my own place."

"Really? Where did you live before that?"

"I moved around a lot. First as a kid, bouncing from foster home to foster home and then when I joined the FBI I was mostly away on assignment, same with DEA and CIA. Since I've been with NCIS I've stayed in one place. It's been the longest I've stayed in one city. First I just lived in rental houses or motels or something."

"Really? That must have been tough."

"I was used to it. I didn't feel safe if I stayed in one place for too long."

"So how long have you got the house now?"

"For a few years now. And it's nice."

"Yeah except for the lack of furniture."

"I don't need much. I've got a roof over my head and a place to sleep."

"A place to sleep would be a bed not a bed roll and sleeping on those hardwood floors."

"I don't mind. I don't need much sleep anyway."

"A bed is way better to sleep in. And the house would look nicer when it's decorated."

"It's fine the way it is," Callen said getting a little annoyed.

"I'm sorry dad. I just want you to have a nice home."

"That's sweet of you, but I'm perfectly fine with my house the way it is."

"Alright. It's your house."

"I see you got a Wii," Callen said changing the subject

"Yeah I do. I like just to wind down a little after work sometimes."

"That's good."

"Would you like to play?"

"Uhm, I'm not sure I'm any good at it."

"It's fun. You can also play sports on it."

"Okay, I guess I can give it a try."

Marisa put the TV and the Wii on and inserted the sports game. First they picked basketball and then they did some other sports. Callen was really enjoying himself. He hadn't had this much fun in a long time. When they had played some games Marisa pulled out 2 gun controllers.

"Wanna play some COD?" Marisa said.

"Sure."

They made a pretty good team in the game. It was just after 10pm when Callen went home.

"Thank you for the nice evening. I really enjoyed it," Callen said.

"My pleasure. Thanks for coming over dad," Marisa said and she gave Callen a hug.

"You're welcome. See you tomorrow."

"See ya."

"Don't forget. Gym, 8 o'clock."

"Oh no I won't. I'll be there."

Callen arrived at home and looked at the gift he got from Marisa. It was a brown stone with some text on it. It read 'Fericita ziua tatălui. Te iubesc tata'.

Callen put it on the mantle next to his box and a picture of Marisa. His first Father's day gift, he would treasure this forever. He took his jacket off and went to his bedroom. He took the rest of his clothes off and lay down on his bedroll and just stared at the ceiling. He couldn't believe what had happened in those past months. He had found his daughter and he had built up a pretty good relationship with her. In a lot of ways she looked a lot like him, especially with her agent skills. Callen saw a lot of himself in her from when he was a junior agent. His life was totally different from the day he found out about Marisa being his daughter. A part of him wished her mother was still alive so they could be a family together. He was glad Marisa had let him into her life and Callen was glad he had let her in a bit. His walls were still up but Marisa had managed to get through them a bit already and by time he would be able to let her in completely.

Callen just lay there thinking about what Marisa had said earlier. Maybe it was time to get some more furniture in here so his daughter could come over here as well. He was still getting used to being a father. He never really thought he would ever be a father and even if he would've it would've been to a small baby who he watched being born not to a young adult who he found about 21 years later. But nevertheless he was really grateful to have Marisa in his life. And truth be told he had enjoyed today and he was already looking forward to the next Father's day. Before he never even noticed it when it was Father's day but now he was father whose daughter had thought of him on this day.

It did sound weird to him sometimes when she called him dad. He was a father. Even though Marisa was all grown up and had a very lovely adoptive family, he promised himself that he would be the best father for Marisa he could be.

The next morning Callen was at the gym bright and early. Marisa was already there too.

"Good morning Marisa," Callen said as he walked out of the locker room.

"Morning dad. You ready?"

"Bring it on."

They warmed up a bit before they started fighting. It was a pretty good fight. They were a good match for each other. They had done 10 rounds already and it 5-5. Normally they would just do then but they decided to do another round.

"Deciding round," Marisa said.

"Yes, bring it on."

They started another round and they hadn't noticed that Sam had stepped into the gym and was watching time. It was a tight round this one. They both made good attacks but they couldn't get the other one on the ground just yet. Callen had Marisa in a pretty tied grip.

"You're going done," Callen said.

"Don't think so," Marisa said and she broke free a little bit.

She swept her leg backwards and hooked it around his leg. She swept his leg out from underneath him and turned him around so he landed on his stomach. She grabbed his arms which he was holding him down with and held it backwards and she planted her elbow in Callen's back.

"Nice job Marisa," Sam said and both of them were surprised by his voice.

"Hi Sam, we were just training," Marisa said.

"Yeah I could see that. G getting his asked kicked by his daughter."

"I let her win," Callen said.

"Oh please, I totally beat you. You didn't let me win. I won all on my own."

"Yeah whatever."

Sam chuckled as he heard those two. He was glad that they got along very well. His partner had really changed since he had found out he was a father and Sam was happy for him.

* * *

**The end. Hope you liked it. Thank you for reading. **


End file.
